


Free Trip

by ShitForBrains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, tsukkiyama - Freeform, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitForBrains/pseuds/ShitForBrains
Summary: Akiteru wins a weekend trip to an onsen located at the top of the mountain from a lucky draw. However due to him having many unfinished projects at his Uni, he passes his winning to his brother Kei. Kei immediately accepted the trip in a way to avoid his weekend being flooded with club activity.The trip is 1 for 1 free pass and naturally he asks Yamaguchi to follow him. Yamaguchi accepts immediately. Their parents agree to the trip thus the volleyball team will have to go on with the weekend practice without their tall middle blocker and pinch server.Once reaching the location, the boys find out the trip is actually meant for couples. Tsukki doesn’t seem too bothered by the tiny details as he wants to use this trip to star gaze. He even brings along his equipment for stargazing.Yamaguchi on the other hand is mortified when he finds out that the trip is for couples. He finds it difficult to hide his feelings along the way. Tsukki replies that Yama is just being paranoid but begins to panic internally when they see the room and hear the sounds….
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima stifled a yawn and looked outside the window as Yamaguchi’s father drove him and Yamaguchi up the mountain. Yamaguchi’s mother was reading the map and telling him which way to go next.

Tsukishima had given the GPS a glance but didn’t say anything. He just assumed that the Yamaguchi family didn’t rely on GPS. Yamaguchi on the other hand was digging through his bag for the 100th time to check on his items.

Tsukishima bit back a smiled. Muddle head Yamaguchi can easily become grouchy when triggered. Yamaguchi frowned, “Papa, you have to turn the car!” Tsukishima snapped his eyes at his friend. Yamaguchi’s dad, “Ehhh? But I just drove up. It’s an hour drive back down again.”

Yamaguchi sadly, “Gomen Papa. I didn’t bring my pajamas.” Tsukishima, _Eh that’s it?_ Yamaguchi’s dad in shock, “Oh dear! Well I guess I have to turn back.” Yamaguchi’s mum, “Oh I’m so sorry sweetie. I folded it and left it on your table because you wanted to pack your bag yourself. Oh I should have placed it inside your bag. I’m so sorry!”

Yamaguchi shook his head, “No! It’s my fault. I was so focused on packing the snacks that I forgot it.” Tsukishima, “You do realise you will change into the yukata provided by the owners right?” The Yamaguchi’s immediately laughed sheepishly scratching their heads.

Yamaguchi’s dad, “Guess I’ll continue driving up.” Yamaguchi, “Gomen Tsukki. I guess I’m just too excited to go on this trip.” Tsukishima made no reply, _I’m just glad to be out of volleyball practice for his weekend and actually have my weekend for myself._

Yamaguchi’s mum, “Oh I almost forgot! Tadashi, here’s some extra money in case you want to buy anything.” Yamaguchi smiled, “Arigatou mama. I’ll keep an eye out and see if they sell manju.” Yamaguchi’s dad, “Ahh, onsen manju’s are delicious.”

Tsukishima said nothing as the family chatted amongst themselves. Soon they reached the onsen. Tsukishima bowed to Yamaguchi’s parents, “Thank you for bringing us here.” Yamaguchi’s dad laughed lightly, “Oh no problem Tsukishima-kun. I hope you guys have a good rest.”

Yamaguchi’s mum, “Oh do keep an eye out for Tadashi. Do remind him to rub the ointment on his tummy if he’s having a stomachache.” Yamaguchi blushed, “Mama!” Tsukishima had his evil aura mode turned on, “Oh no problem. I’ll be sure to remind him.”

Yamaguchi frown and huffed to himself. Yamaguchi’s dad, “You boys sure you don’t want us to check you both in?” Yamaguchi, “Papa! We’re old enough. We’ll be fine.” Yamaguchi’s dad, “Alright, but don’t hesitate to call us if you need us to come get you.”

Yamaguchi’s mum leaned out of the window as the car was slowly moving, “One phone call and we’ll be here! Take care! Love you both!” Yamaguchi waved smiling while Tsukishima turned his faced to avoid showing them his flustered look.

Tsukishima carrying in bags, “Hurry up Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi laughing, “Gomen Tsukki.” Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi, “Hm, I may have forgotten to tell you something.” Yamaguchi looked up at his friend, “Hmm?”

Tsukishima, “I’ll be using my brother’s name here. And his card. Anyone underage is not allowed in without parents.” Yamaguchi looked at his friend in shock, “What? Why? I thought you said your brother gave you his trip pass?”

Tsukishima gave another manipulative smile, “Yes. But my brother didn’t read the guidelines. So I’ll just use his name. And you’re my 1 for 1 free candidate. So play along.” Yamaguchi sweating buckets, “But we’re underage! We might get caught!”

Tsukishima, “We’re tall.” Yamaguchi, “That doesn’t even make sense.” Tsukishima entered the onsen with Yamaguchi trailing behind his with his set of bags, “Urusei Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi looked around nervously.

The person at the counter, “Irasshaimase. How are you doing?” Tsukishima, “I won the free onsen trip from the market.” The man smiled widely, “Ah, of course! Your name, ID card and credit card used at the market please. Oh and do fill up this participation form for your free gift.

Yamaguchi tugged Tsukishima’s shirt but Tsukishima ignored him and handed the staff the required items. The man, “Oh you’re not wearing glasses on this. Tsukishima, “The flash was reflecting on my lens so I had to take my photo without it.” He calmly lied as he filled up the form.

Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima’s free hand this time to try and stop him from doing anything that could land them in trouble. Suddenly a group of girls who appeared out of nowhere started to giggle at the boys.

One of the girls, “So impatient.” “Holding hands.” “How cute.” Yamaguchi immediately let go of Tsukishima’s hand and looked at him only to see that his friend was still filling up the participation form. Tsukishima skillfully forged his brother’s signature without breaking a sweat.

Tsukishima, “I want a room with the view. We’ll be stargazing after we’re done.” The girls, “Oh my god they’re so romantic!” “Stargazing! How sweet!” “Kyaa! They’re so cute!” This time round even Tsukishima looked a shocked at the group of giggling girls as they walked inside the onsen.

The man please with the smooth transaction, “Of course. You are the winner of the lucky draw. I hope you guys find everything is up to your need at this onsen. Don’t worry about those college girls, you’ll have complete privacy while you’re here.”

Tsukishima nodded while Yamaguchi completely avoided eye contact. The man ringed a little bell only to have a worker come to the front desk. The man, “They’re the lucky draw winners. Show them the prize room. And have the old lady prepare the meal. Do follow Sakura-san, she’ll show you to your room.”

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi bowed to the owner and followed the other staff. After walking long corridors and passing many rooms they finally stopped in front of room 30. The lady opened the door for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to enter.

The boys dropped their bags in horror. The lady smiling widely, “Welcome to the honeymoon prize room."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys dropped their bags in horror. The lady smiling widely, “Welcome to the honeymoon prize room. Do ring the bell once you are done with your couple bath. We’ll have your meal ready for you. Do you need anything else?”

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were too in shock to answer her. Both the boys eyes stopped on the futon that was decorated with roses in a heart shape. Yamaguchi’s head puffed up in heated smoke while Tsukishima blinked looking rather queasy.

Tsukishima crossing his arms, “Excuse me, there’s only one futon.” The lady, Sakura-san, smiled widely, “Yes! It’s our very own product! Our handmade soft futon perfect for couples to cuddle. It’s smaller than a couple futon but still bigger than a single futon.”

Sakura-san smiling with her hands intertwined together, “It’s specially made for couple who wish to cuddle and it’s highly requested in this place. I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy it very much.” Yamaguchi’s face turned so red that his ears had steam coming out, “Bo-bo-boy-what?!”

Tsukishima turned his back on both of them and tried to formulate a plan, “Ah, we actually like to sleep alone at night. So that we won’t disturb each other while turning. Can you provide us another futon?” Sakura-san looking confused, “Oh. That must be very unfortunate. Yes we can but there will be an additionally charge of 3000 yen per night.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes nearly popped out, “3000 yen? That’s so expensive!” Sakura-san smiled, “Yes it is, like I said, this futon is our very own handmade futon. We use only the best materials to make them. Would you still like to rent on for the next 2 night?”

Tsukishima, _Yes, but I don’t have the damn money. Even if Yamaguchi and I combine both our allowance together we wouldn’t have that. Now what?_ Yamaguchi cleared his voice awkwardly, “Erm, it’s fine. We can share.”

Tsukishima said nothing to that. Sakura-san, “Of course you will. Do ring a bell once your bath is done sir. The meal will be ready for you.” She gently closed the door and left. It took a moment of silence before Tsukishima and Yamaguchi burst out laughing.

Tsukishima, “Well. I think we can now understand why they said no to underage.” Yamaguchi giggled, “It’ll be okay Tsukki. You can have the futon. I’ll be fine on the floor.” Tsukishima looked at the futon, “We’ll switch. You can sleep on the futon tomorrow.”

Yamaguchi smiled, “Now let’s just take a quick bath and eat. I’m starving already.” Tsukishima sighed tightly, “Good thing it comes with the private bath. I don’t think I’ll be able to deal with humans for a while.”

Yamaguchi giggled and grabbed his towel. Tsukishima opened their bath area door and headed outside with Yamaguchi following him behind. Once again the boys dropped their towels and in horror. Tsukishima immediately went back inside the room and called room service.

“Hello, front desk. How can we help?” Tsukishima blushing furiously, “Hello! I’m calling from room 30. There’s something wrong in the bath area!” Front desk, “What? Oh no! Hang on sir! We’re sending help!” Before Tsukishima could reply the call was ended.

Yamaguchi entered hugging his towel to his chest, “Tsukki, I can wait. You can take a bath first.” Tsukishima rubbed his temples, “Urusei Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima sat on the floor cushion, “Gomen Tsukki.”

Within minutes room service knocked on the door with rose flower petals and sea salts. The man, “Do accept our humble apologises. We completely forgot to set up the flowers for your bath. Kindly give me few more minutes and you’ll have a really romantic smelling bath ready.”

Tsukishima gritting his teeth, “Excuse me. We don’t need the flowers. We have a problem with the bath!” The man, “What? No flowers? Are you sure sir? It is included in your lucky draw!” Yamaguchi, “Erm, excuse me sir.” The man turned to Yamaguchi, “Yes sir?” Yamaguchi took in a deep breath and went over to open the door again, “This bath is too small. It’s too small.”

The man frowned, “Small? But sir, this is our very own handmade couples tub. It’s perfect for couples to cuddle in the bath. We have even received feedback from our previous visitors that they have gotten pregnant while they had taken baths in our couple tub.”

Tsukishima glared at the man embarrassed, “We don’t need that! Can you shift us to another room with a bigger tub?” The man sweating, “Eh! But sir that’s not possible! This is the only room available for you as this is your lucky draw winning. You may cancel it but to book another room much cost you. Besides this room has the best view for stargazing.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms and glared at the floor, _What the shit is this? Why is this happening?_ The man looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi back and forth, “For a couple, you guys are very shy. You really are a couple right? Because this room is strictly meant for couples.”

Tsukishima blushing hard, “Yes! Yes we are. Just get the damn bath ready.” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima in shock. Yamaguchi crossed the room, “Tsukki! Have you gone nuts?” Tsukishima rubbed his face, “Do you think I asked for this? That man is already questioning us. Anymore slip up they’re going to find out we’re underage.”

Yamaguchi glared at his friend which was very rare. Tsukishima was very taken aback, “What? What’s with you today?” Yamaguchi, “Best friends can’t take couple bath Tsukki! Couple baths are for couples.” Tsukishima glared down at him.

Yamaguchi visibly shuddered. Tsukishima, “Just stay at your spot and I’ll be at mine.” Yamaguchi turned away, “You shouldn’t have called for help desk! You could have taken a bath first! I didn’t mind taking mine after you!”

Tsukishima rubbed his temple in annoyance again, “Urusei Yamaguchi! I didn’t fucking know this was going to happen okay?!” Yamaguchi felt bad for his friend, “Gomen Tsukki.” The man came out, “Sir and sir, please take your showers while I prepare the bath. The night is very cold today. The water is now streaming in. It’ll be night and warm for you both.”

Tsukishima ignored both of them and started stripping to take his shower. Fortunately there were two showers even if it was side by side. Yamaguchi soon but slowly followed to strip down for a shower. The man looking at Yamaguchi, “Would you like a back scrub sir?”

Tsukishima turned to the man, “He’s fine.” _We’re underage dumbass. And you’re a freaking stranger!_ To avoid getting another request from the man, both boys took their showers rather quickly. The man, “Sir, the bath is ready for you. Do get in.”

Tsukishima immediately went in first completely ignoring Yamaguchi. Only once seated inside, Tsukishima realised how very delicately the tub was made for two people. Once person was to be seated leaning on the tub while the other in front.

Tsukishima wiped his face with the wet cloth, _This sucks!_ Yamaguchi looking nervous, “There’s no space. I can’t fit in there.” The man, “Of course there’s space. Once you’re in just lean against him, there’ll be plenty of space.”

Tsukishima, _Ignore. Ignore. This isn’t happening._ Yamaguchi reluctantly got in the tub. He sat with his back to Tsukishima. The man smiled, “And here are the flowers.” He dropped a pail full of rose petals that was mostly pasted on Yamaguchi’s back.

The man bowed, “I hope you both enjoy yourself. Kindly ring the bell once you are done with your bath and your meal will be ready for you.” The man quietly left. The bath was in complete silence. Tsukishima was yet to remove his face towel and Yamaguchi sat frozen.

Tsukishima slowly removed his towel and saw how many rose petals were stuck on his friend. He was sort of puzzled why he was able to suddenly see Yamaguchi’s freckles on his back and shoulders so clearly even though he was not wearing his glasses. His ears, neck, shoulders were so red from heat and the flowers made him so pink.

Tsukishima had his legs spread out while Yamaguchi sat on the middle. Tsukishima started feeling bad for dragging his friend along when he realised that Yamaguchi sat very still trying to minimize his breathing. Tsukishima, _He was looking forward for this weekend trip very much. I’m being selfish._

Tsukishima eyes trailed around Yamaguchi’s figure, _He has gained some muscle from playing volleyball. But he’s still skinny._ Tsukishima resisted the urge to drop his towel on his private area. Tsukishima, “Yamaguchi, you’re going to be sore if you sit like that very long.” Yamaguchi, “Gomen Tsukki, there’s really no space for me to move.”

Tsukishima bit back a smile, _He’s always only thinking of doing things for me._ Tsukishima sighed, _If this isn’t weird enough already,_ “Just lean.” Yamaguchi’s head snaps up, “What?” Tsukishima wipes his face with the cloth once again, “Just lean. It’s no big deal.”

Yamaguchi shook his head, “I’m fine. I’m fine. You just relax.” Tsukishima sighed, “Well I can’t relax my legs. You’re blocking the way. Just lean on me Yamaguchi. It’s fine.” Yamaguchi hugged himself, “But we’re best friends. This is wrong.”

Tsukishima leans forward to get closer to Yamaguchi, “Just lean okay. I’m sorry for dragging you to this trip.” He said wrapping his arm around Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was frozen in shock. Tsukishima had pulled his friend back gently to lean against him.

Tsukishima breathed heavily. The moment Yamaguchi was in his arms the air in the bath felt much cooler. And the only thing that was warm in the bath was his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi did his very best. He had been doing his very best from the moment he and Tsukki had become friends. He did his best to hide, deny and ignore his growing love for his friend. Since he was in fifth grade he manage to deceive even himself of his blooming feelings.

Yamaguchi felt it was safer to admire his friend from the back. Always not to make it obvious when trying to steal glances during practice or during lessons. Always to only whisper Tsukki’s name when he was home alone and taking an extended shower for his pleasure.

Yamaguchi even made sure to always wear extra underwear or have a pillow over his lower parts when the boys had sleepover at each other’s house. He always made sure to never show himself getting excited for his best friend.

His safe heaven was nearly demolished when his senpai Suga-san casually asked him if ‘Yamaguchi was secretly in love with Tsukishima?’ Yamaguchi nearly cried but Suga-san was very understanding and comforted the boy promising to keep his secret.

And once again Yamaguchi went back to doing his best to hide his love from everyone. The smallest question from his mother asking him ‘Do you have a crush?’ would send him in a spiral of lies. He made sure that no one will ever know about his deep secret.

But the moment Tsukki and wrapped his arm to pull Yamaguchi against his body, Yamaguchi lost his control. He was lost in the moment. And he lost himself. Yamaguchi leaned against Tsukki and snuggled into his warmth. He felt Tsukki freeze but Yamaguchi sighed in comfort.

He snuggled his face into Tsukki’s neck and hugged his best friend’s right arm to his chest with his eyes closed. Yamaguchi however didn’t notice that his friend was going through en internal crisis. He didn’t stop there.

Yamaguchi was in heaven. He began to inhale Tsukki’s scent and slowly started kissing his neck. Tsukki shuddered at the insane amount of hotness he felt. He rested his head on the back and gave access to Yamaguchi’s wet kisses.

Tsukki’s hand trailed on Yamaguchi’s back coming to rest on the back of his neck. Yamaguchi shivered at every touch but snuggled in close. Yamaguchi cupped Tsukki’s cheek and bought his face closer to his. Tsukki’s eyes felt hazy and Yamaguchi panted heavily.

Their lips were inches away from each other when Yamaguchi’s phone rang. Both the boys froze and came to their senses at the loud ringtone. They looked at each other for a few seconds before getting out of each other’s embrace.

Tsukki got out of the tub first while Yamaguchi reached over to grab a towel for himself. Both the boys refused to look at each other. Tsukki walked his naked self into the room to get dress in his yukata while Yamaguchi dressed outside in the bath area.

Once entering the room, Yamaguchi rang the bell while Tsukki ignored Yamaguchi and started to set up his telescope at the open balcony. Yamaguchi sat at the small kotatsu facing the door and dialed his mother.

Yamaguchi, “Mama, you called?”

Mrs Yamaguchi: “How’s everything? Have you guys checked in? We’re still driving down. Do you need anything?”

Yamaguchi: “We’re fine. We’re going to have dinner soon.”

Mrs Yamaguchi: “Alright. Have fun. Call me if you need anything okay?”

Yamaguchi: “Okay.”

Mrs Yamaguchi: “I love you both.”

Yamaguchi: “Love you too.”

Yamaguchi breathed slowly trying to ignore the tinkering noise from Tsukki. He bit his lip. Yamaguchi, _Everything is ruined. What have I done?_ Tsukki, “Yamaguchi, did you ring the bell?” Yamaguchi sat up straight, “Hai! I did.”

Tsukki, “Ring it again. I’m hungry.” Yamaguchi, “Hai, me too.”He replied and went over to ring the bell once again. Yamaguchi turned his attention to the small TV in the room. He switched it on and turned to watch some random basketball match.

Tsukki, “Yamaguchi get me the micro fiber cloth from my bag.” Yamaguchi immediately got up, “Hai Tsukki.” He dug through Tsukki’s bag trying to ignore Tsukki’s overpowering smell on his clothes. Tsukki, “Not there, the side zip.”

Yamaguchi, “Gomen Tsukki.” He quickly grabs the apple green cloth and passes it to his face making sure to keep his head down. Tsukki carefully wiped his telescope while Yamaguchi backed away. Tsukki, “Yamaguchi get the distilled water from my bag.”

Yamaguchi quickly grab the white bottle and was about to pour a glass for Tsukki when his friend sighed. Tsukki, “I’m not going to drink it. Just pass it to me.” Yamaguchi, “Ahh, gomen Tsukki. Here.” He placed the bottle near to his friend and backed again.

This time Yamaguchi watched as Tsukki carefully poured the distilled water in a small cap very delicately wiped down his telescope. Tsukki, “Can you get me something to drink?” Yamaguchi, “Hai! I have a bottle of lemon juice. I’ll pour you a cup.”

Tsukki, “I’ll drink by the bottle.” Yamaguchi passes him the bottle and tries not to pout. It was his lemon juice though. But his pouting soon made him blush as he saw Tsukki gulp down the juice with his adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

Just then the door bell rang and Yamaguchi quickly walked over to open it. Tsukki, “Yamaguchi!” Yamaguchi turned around startled, “Hai?” Tsukki, “Use the peep hole before opening.” Yamaguchi laughed nervously, “Gomen Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi only opened the door after confirming it was the onsen staff bringing in hot food. Tsukki went to wash his hands while Yamaguchi sat down as the staff neatly placed the food on the table. Tsukki sat down on the opposite side and patiently waited.

The staffed carefully arranged many different varieties in front of the boys. Yamaguchi and Tsukki maintained a composed face as their eyes swept on the hot pot and hot stone for grilling. The moment the staff bowed and closed the door both boys dived in to gobbling down their meal.

Yamaguchi placed as many beef he could on the sizzling stone while Tsukki worked on dipping the fresh octopus in the hotpot. Tsukki grabs a bottle thinking it was water to pour in the hot pot. Yamaguchi takes a sniff, “Tsukki, that’s not water! That’s sake.”

Tsukki leans down to sniff, “Doesn’t smell bad. Shall we try?” Yamaguchi grabbed his chopsticks and licked his lips, “I’ve never had sake shabu shabu.” He takes a thin slice beef and swirls it in the hot broth watching it shrivel up before quickly eating it.

Tsukki, “Is it weird?” Yamaguchi banged his fist on the table, “Hmmmm! Tsukki! This is really good!” Tsukki immediately copies his friend and felt his cheeks flush when the taste hits him, “Uwah this is really delicious.”

Both the boys enjoyed themselves and inhaled the beef and other dishes. Yamaguchi, “Tsukki, is it really okay for us to be having sake?” He asked as Tsukki poured them both sake in the small sake cups provided.

Tsukki, “It’ll be fine. Besides it only one bottle.” Tsukki and Yamaguchi gave each other a kanpai and were quick to empty it. Both the boys gagged. Yamaguchi hit himself on the chest, “That burns.” Tsukki cringed hard, “That’s awful without the beef.”

Yamaguchi crawls over and grabs the lemon juice bottle, “Here, let’s try mixing it with lemon juice.” He said and starts pouring them another cup. Tsukki rings the bell for another serving of meat. Within minutes the boys had finished the bottle of sake and the food.

The staff knocked and entered bringing in more food and yet another bottle of sake. Once again after serving they politely excused themselves while the boys continued their meal in a much relaxed manner. Tsukki switches the channel and turns on some old replay of a volleyball match.

Yamaguchi moves the sake bottles out of the way and carefully takes pictures of only the food to send to his parents. Tsukki takes a sushi and dips it in his cup with lemon sake and eats it. Tsukki mouthful, “Yamaguchi, try this! This is even better with the lemon juice.”

Tsukki grabs another sushi and dips it once again only this time he held his chopsticks out to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looking rather tipsy bites it whole. Tsukki blushes panicking when he realised he had just fed his best friend using his own chopsticks.

Yamaguchi giggled, “We just had a direct kiss.” Tsukki snorted trying not to laugh, “Urusei Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi holding up his sake cup, “Gomen Tsukki.” Tsukki clinks his cup with Yamaguchi and the boys down the sake once again.

Soon the boys ate up everything on sight and even requested for a third bottle since it was free flow. Tsukki flops down in front of the telescope, “Yamaguchi, come here. Everything is ready.” Yamaguchi locked the door and placed a chair in front of the door.

Tsukki rolled his eyes, “I doubt anyone would break in to rob us.” Yamaguchi flops down beside him out on the balcony, “I’m pretty sure your telescope is worth hundreds. Better safe than sorry.” Tsukki smiled and pulled Yamaguchi by his neck.

Yamaguchi scrambled to Tsukki’s side, “What?” Tsukki places his lips on top of Yamaguchi’s head and smells his hair, “Thanks for coming here with me.” Yamaguchi blinked feeling dizzy and looked through the telescope, “Uwah. That’s amazing.”

Tsukki’s hand trailed down Yamaguchi’s back and his lips nibbled his best friend’s earlobe. Yamaguchi shivered but his eye was glued to the telescope unaware of their special attention Tsukki was showing him.

Tsukki continued to run his hands over his best friend’s body while the green haired boy’s eye was mesmerized from looking at the stars. Yamaguchi, “Tsukki look. Here.” Tsukki puts his head forward and starts looking.

Tsukki scratching his head, “Where’s my book? I’m supposed to record this down.” Yamaguchi, “Forget that. Can’t you like just enjoy the moment with me?” Tsukki pouting, “I am enjoying. I just need to write it down.”

Yamaguchi takes a sip out of the sake bottle directly.” Tsukki snickers, “I just drank from that dumbass. That’s another indirect kiss.” Yamaguchi, “That’s cause you’re too much of a pussy to give me a direct kiss.”

Tsukki grabs the bottle out of Yamaguchi’s hand, “Fuck you. You’re the pussy. You’re shorter than me. You’re definitely the pussy. Bet you even have green hair down your pussy.” Yamaguchi smacks the now empty bottle out of Tsukki’s hand.

Yamaguchi rubbed his crotch area, “Fuck you back! I shave unlike your blonde curls.” Tsukki then drops his head on Yamaguchi’s lap and falls asleep without a warning. Yamaguchi pushes Tsukki’s head off his lap and crawls into the futon leaving his best friend out in the balcony.

Yamaguchi smirking, “Sleep well blonde.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys like this one!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? More?


End file.
